Face masks are routinely used to manually ventilate patients in conjunction with ambu bags as well as anesthesia machines. Conventional masks require the user to apply downward pressure with the thumb and index finger in order to seal the mask against the face while simultaneously lifting the jaw with the remaining fingers. This can be quite awkward due to the application of considerable pressure on the digits, which are stretched in unnatural angles, especially for users with diminutive hands.